Mjolnir
Mjolnir is an enchanted war-hammer used by Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder. Forged by the Dwarves of Nidavellir, Odin briefly wielded the hammer before locking it up in his weapon vault. He later took the hammer out and gave it to his first-born son Thor, after the latter had proven himself worthy of it. Capabilities Mjolnir was made out of a small chunk of Uru, an extremely durable metal commonly found in Nidavellir. Along with additional spells cast upon it by Odin, the hammer is virtually immune to all manner of attacks aside from high level reality warping, molecular manipulation, or physical strength. * Weather Control: The most well-known attribute of the hammer, Mjolnir allows it users to control the weather, mainly wind, thunder and lightning. Thor has, among other feats, created Class 5 tornadoes in seconds and can affectthe clouds in the sky; in addition, because Mjolnir's powers are magical in nature, this ability is not bound to a biosphere or natural weather patterns. ** Electricity Manipulation: As his name suggests, Thor can manipulate lightning and thunder to his will, and has done so before with Mjolnir. He's destroyed artificial black holes, killed dozens of Chitauri and two Leviathans, and it's been said a single bolt could destroy the city of Rio. He's precise enough with it to carve words on a grave or shut down all electronics on a ship without damaging the vessel itself; this electricity can be used to envelop the entire chunk of Uru, enhancing the power of strikes as well as using it to create a shield of sorts. * Mystical Link: Mjolnir will obey its master's commands as if it were alive: this is most commonly seen in it returning to its wielder's hands right after being thrown, even when in space. It can also be thrown to whatever the user desires and will home in on it like a missile, no matter the number of targets. * Flight: Mjolnir grants it users the ability to fly at high speeds, doing so by hurling the hammer at great speeds in a certain directions and holding on to the leather strap. Users have flown from the city of Asgard to its Observatory in minutes, and is far faster than the Quinjet (which has a max speed of Mach 32). * Worthiness Enchantment: After having his trust betrayed by Thor, Odin placed an enchantment on the hammer that only allows deemed worthy in his eyes to use the hammer. Though vague, it seems as if worthiness seems to be based on desire to use the hammer to help others rather than for personal gain or power, trust in oneself, and general goodness and selflessness; Odin is capable of lifting the enchantment and allowing anyone to use it; this enchantment doesn't apply to non-sapient objects, and strengthens the ground on which the hammer lies. ** Mass Manipulation: To prevent the unworthy from lifting the hammer, the enchantment enhances its mass to a point where it's impossible to lift it: cars, cranes, and even beings as strong as the Hulk or Juggernaut have failed to lift it. Inversely, the hammer can lower its weight for those deemed worthy to the level most comfortable for the individual. This is done by way of Odin's magic and is therefore not beholden to normal laws of physics. * Physical Augmentation: Wielders of Mjolnir have all their physical attributes, such as speed, strength, durability, and endurance, raised to Thor's level upon gaining the weapon. * Armor Generation: The hammer allows Thor to change in and out of his combat attire, doing the same for Asgardian and Earthly casual clothes. * Energy Projection: Thor is able to shoot powerful beams of mystic energy from Mjolnir, to devastating effects. ** God-Blast: His most powerful attack, Thor can project a powerful beam of concentrated Odinforce energy for devastating effects; it's proven to be an effective weapon, scaring off a starving Galactus. * Resurrection: It's been shown the hammer can resurrect those on the brink of death or the recently deceased. * Light Manipulation: The hammer can act as a flashlight. Category:Items Category:Weapons